Hiro's Awkward Maka Moments
by Pettyolives
Summary: Hiro's awkward moments with Maka. This is not a love story (so don't get worried all you Soma and Kima fans) This could be a one-shot or it could continue depending on my mood and/or reviews.


_**I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters, nor do I own the song "Every Breath You Take" or the band The Police. If I did not only would I be rich but I would be extremely old.**_

_**Both of these awkward moments are based loosely off of real events/stupid conversations. No I am not Japanese, but my name is…soooo…yeah people really are this stupid.**_

Hiro's Awkward Maka Moments:

Hiro was on his way to school with a slight skip in his step. Even though everyone treated Hiro as their personal slave/punching bag, he still enjoyed going to school. It was all because of her. Maka Albarn. From the very first moment that he saw her he was hooked. Even when he had those amazing couple of weeks (or it could have been a few days) with Excalibur as his weapon, the one girl that he never peeped in on in the locker room was Maka. He didn't even flip her skirt like he did with the other girls. His goal was to treat her like the angel she was and make her fall in love with him.

Awkward moment number 1:

After a Meister's only meeting, Hiro overheard his classmates discussing going to karaoke at the local coffee shop. Even though Hiro wasn't invited personally, he figured he would just tag along. When Hiro got to the coffee shop he went and sat at the closest table to Maka. Maka of course was sitting with that idiot with a God complex Black*Star, and that symmetry freak Death the Kid.

Hiro ordered his soda and carefully picked his song. Hiro listened to his classmates sing, while watching Maka with his impeccable peripheral vision. Hiro's name was called to sing next, nobody looked up or even batted an eye when he took the microphone from the KJ. Hiro said into the microphone "This song is for Maka Albarn."

Hiro started to sing "Every Breath You Take" by The Police. Hiro gazed lovingly at Maka. Maka wasn't even looking at him, she was talking with Black*Star. Hiro continued to sing. Then he saw Kid nudge Maka and point over to him (Hiro). Hiro started getting more into the song while looking into Maka's eyes. Maka's facial expressions started to change. First she looked happy or maybe she was amused. Maka then started to look at him questioningly with a hint of confusion. Meanwhile Black*Star and Kid were laughing loudly, something must have been funny. Then Hiro saw Maka's face turn into a mix of freaked out and anger. Hiro couldn't understand what was going on, until he heard Maka scream "Pervert" and he felt a large book hit his head.

When Hiro finally woke up, all of his classmates had already left. A waitress came up to Hiro and knelt down next to him and said "Ummm, yeah here's some advice for you kid. Maybe next time you dedicate a song to a girl you should make sure it's not a creepy stalker song. Have you actually listened to the words?" The waitress walked away while laughing. Hiro truly was an idiot…

Awkward moment number 2:

Hiro went to the school dance, stag of course. He felt he looked sharp with his white suit on with a pink t-shirt underneath. Not many guys could pull this off, but Hiro had good coloring and he had boy band good looks. Hiro wanted just one dance with Maka, he waited for Soul to go out to the balcony (which happened to be Soul's usual hangout location during school dances). Then he saw her. Maka looked amazing, she was wearing a short, pink, sleeveless dress that kind of poofed out at the skirt. Hiro didn't know anything about girl's fashion, but the strappy silver shoes and short dress made Maka's legs look amazing. Hiro walked up to Maka and asked her "Hey Maka, would you be able to…maybe dance with me…right now? I mean during the next song?" Maka said "Yeah, sure. Why not? My lazy too cool for school dances partner won't dance with me, I might as well." "Oh wait what's your name again?" Maka asked. "Hiro. My name is Hiro." Hiro of course was so excited that Maka was willing to dance with him that he didn't even think to get offended that she didn't know his name after being in classes with him for the past 3 years.

Hiro took Maka's hand and led her to the dance floor. Just then a slow song came on. Hiro nervously put his hands on Maka's waist and Maka placed her small angelic hands on his shoulders. They started moving slowly to the song. Hiro didn't know what to talk about but the silence was killing him.

Hiro asked Maka "Um, so you're Japanese?"

Maka said "Yeah, on my mom's side."

Hiro then asked "So do you like sushi?"

"No, I don't like sushi." Maka stated.

Hiro said "Oh, so you're not Japanese?"

Maka said "No, I'm part Japanese."

"So you like sushi?" Hiro asked again.

Maka said "No I don't like sushi!"

Hiro stated once again "Oh so you're not Japanese."

This little cycle of questions went on once again, until Maka kicked Hiro's shin and walked away. Hiro grabbed his leg while watching Maka walk towards the balcony. Hiro left the dance early but not before Soul walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder, while chuckling and he stated "Uncool man."

_**If anyone wants anymore awkward Hiro moments just let me know. I'm not a very good story teller and I'm terrible with punctuation, but at least I can spell (most of the time).**_

_**Thank you for reading, **_

_**Naomi**_


End file.
